Young Money (group)
Young Money is an American hip-hop group started by rapper Lil Wayne, composed ofrappers from the record label Young Money Entertainment. Current acts include Lil Wayne, Lil Chuckee, T-Streetz, Lil Twist, Tyga, Jae Millz, Gudda Gudda, Shanell Woodgett, Nicki Minaj, Drake, Mack Maine, Cory Gunz, Christina Milian, Shyne, Kevin Gates, Short Dawg, and Torion.[1] Biography 2007-08: Group beginnings In October 2007, Lil Wayne said in an interview with Vibe that he had stepped down as President of the label, and had given the position to Cortez Bryant.[2] As of 2009, Mack Maine is serving as President.[3] Rapper Drake signed a joint venture between Cash Money Records and Young Money. President Mack Maine confirmed that Omarion was no longer on the label after many rumours were circulating the internet. 2009-11: We Are Young Money We Are Young Money is the collaborative studio album by the record company Young Money Entertainment. It was released on December 21, 2009.[4] It features Lil Wayne, Jae Millz, Gudda Gudda, Mack Maine, Drake, Tyga, T-Streets, Short Dawg, Shanell, Nicki Minaj, Birdman, Lloyd, Lil Twist, Lil Chuckee, and Gucci Mane. Lil Wayne performs all tracks, except one song on the album, "Girl I Got You". We Are Young Money debuted at number nine on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] chart, selling 142,000 copies in its first-week sales.[5] The album was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipments of over 500,000 copies.[6] "Every Girl" was released as the lead single on June 11, 2009. It features Lil Wayne, Drake, Jae Millz, Gudda Gudda and Mack Maine, The song has peaked at number ten on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_(magazine) Billboard] Hot 100. "BedRock" was originally planned to be released as the third single, however, the track was leaked and due to popular demand was finally released as the second single on November 14, 2009. It features Lil Wayne, Drake, Jae Millz, Gudda Gudda, Nicki Minaj, Tyga and Lloyd. The song has peaked at number two on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, and number nine on the UK Singles Chart, making it the most commercially successful single. "Roger That" was released as the third single. It features Lil Wayne, Nicki Minaj and Tyga. It was officially released to urban radio on March 23, 2010.[7] The label had three of the top 10 highest 2010 hip hop album sales with—in order—Drake's Thank Me Later, Lil Wayne's Rebirth and I Am Not a Human Being.[8] On March 6, 2010, Lil Wayne confirmed that rapper Cory Gunz was the latest artist to sign.[9] In 2011Konvict Muzik artist T-Pain signed to the Young Money roster after he and Akon agreed to part ways after his last Konvict release''RevolveR.[10] In November 2011, Lil Wayne introduced 14-year-old singer Torion Sellers.[11] 2011-present: ''YMCMB 2011 present Young Money have released 4 separate albums, from acts Drake, Lil Wayne, Tyga and Nicki Minaj. In 2012 Christina Milian was signed to the Young Money roster. In May 2012, Birdman & DJ Khaled would agree to terms, which now makes We The Best officially a part of the YMCMB family. Members 'Lil Wayne' Dwayne Michael Carter, Jr. (born September 27, 1982), better known by his stage name Lil Wayne, is an American rapper. At the age of nine, Lil Wayne joined Cash Money Records as the youngest member of the label. Lil Wayne was born Dwayne Michael Carter, Jr. and grew up in the Hollygrove neighborhood of New Orleans, Louisiana.[12] Carter was born when his mother, a chef, was 19 years old. His parents were divorced when he was 2, and his father permanently abandoned the family. Carter enrolled in the gifted program of Lafayette Elementary School and in the drama club of Eleanor McMain Secondary School.[13] He wrote his first rap song at age eight.[14] In the summer of 1991, he met Bryan Williams, rapper and owner of Cash Money Records. Carter recorded freestyle raps on Williams's answering machine, leading him to mentor the young Carter and include him in Cash Money-distributed songs. He also recorded his first ever collaboration album True Story with rapper B.G.. At the time, Carter was 11, and B.G. was 14, and was billed as "The B.G.'z".[15] When he was 12, he played the part of the Tin Manin his middle school drama club's production of The Wiz.[16] At age 13, he accidentally shot himself with a 9 mm handgun, and off-duty police officer Robert Hoobler drove him to the hospital.[17] At McMain Magnet School, Carter was an honor student, but he dropped out at the age of 14 to focus on a musical career.[18] 'Mack Maine' Jermaine Preyan, (born July 28, 1983), known by his stage name Mack Maine, is an American rapper and singer. Mack Maine is signed to Young Money Entertainment, an imprint of Birdman's Universal Motown-distributed Cash Money Records, and is currently the president of the label. Jermaine Preyan was born in New Orleans, Louisiana. He formed a friendship with Dwayne Carter aka Lil Wayne at the age of eleven. In 2003, he placed 16th out of a thousand contestants in a freestyle battle hosted by MTV; this, combined with a backstage performance at the 2004 BET Awards with Cassidy,led him to becoming a founding member of Young Money Entertainment with Lil Wayne in 2005. 'Drake' Aubrey Drake Graham (born October 24, 1986), who records under themononym Drake, is a Canadian recording artist and actor.[19] He originally became known for playing Jimmy Brooks on the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation.[20] In June 2009, Drake signed a recording contract with Lil Wayne's Young Money Entertainment.[21]Aubrey Drake Graham was born on October 24, 1986, in Toronto, Ontario. He is the son of Dennis Graham, a drummer who worked with Jerry Lee Lewis, and Sandi Graham, an educator. Two of his uncles, Larry Grahamand Teenie Hodges, are also musicians.[22][23][24] Drake's father is an African American from Memphis, Tennessee, and Drake's mother is a Jewish Canadian. He attended aJewish day school and had a Bar Mitzvah.[25][26][27] His parents divorced when he was five years old, and he was raised by his mother in Toronto's wealthy Forest Hill neighborhood.[28][29] Drake attended high school at Forest Hill Collegiate Institute, where he began acting,[30] but did not graduate.[31] He spent most summers with his father in Memphis.[32] Drake stated that his parents' divorce greatly affected him as a person, saying, “I had to become a man very quickly and be the backbone for a woman who I love with all my heart, my mother."[33] 'Onika Tanya Maraj' (born December 8, 1982), known by her stage name Nicki Minaj ( /mɪˈnɑːʒ/), is a Trinidadian-born American rapper and singer-songwriter. She was born in Saint James, Trinidad and Tobago and when she was 5 years of age she moved to the New York City borough of Queens, where she grew up. After releasing three mixtapes between 2007 and 2009 and being signed to Young Money Entertainment in August 2009. Maraj was born in 1982[34][note 1] in Saint James, a suburb of Trinidad and Tobago's capital city Port of Spain.[35][36][37] Her parents are of mixed Indian and Afro-Trinidadianancestry[38][39] and she lived in Saint James with her grandmother until age five, because her parents were looking for a place to live in the Queens borough of New York City at the time. Her mother would occasionally visit, and one day, when Minaj was five, her mother picked her up to move to Queens.[40]According to Minaj, her father drank heavily, took drugs, and once tried to kill her mother by setting the house on fire.[41] She attended Elizabeth Blackwell Middle School 210, where she played the clarinet.[40]She graduated from LaGuardia High School.[2][42] At LaGuardia, a school specializing in music and the visual and performing arts, Minaj participated in the drama program.[2] She had initially planned to sing at LaGuardia but lost her voice on the day of the audition.[2] 'Tyga' Michael Ray Nguyen-Stevenson (born November 19, 1989), better known by his stage name Tyga (an acronym for Thank You God Always), is an American rapper signed to Young Money Entertainment, Cash Money Records and Universal Republic Records. No Introduction was the first independent album by American rapper Tyga. It was released on June 10, 2008, on Decaydance Records.[43]One of the songs from this album, "Diamond Life", was used in the video game Need for Speed: Undercover, and on Madden 2009, as well as in the 2009 movie Fighting. Tyga released many mixtapes. He created Fan of a Fan with Chris Brown and producers DJ Ill Will and DJ Rockstar. It features other artists such as Bow Wow, Lil Wayne, and Kevin McCall featured in several tracks. 'Shanell' Born in Anaheim, California on November 15, 1984, Shanell was raised in Massachusetts and is the sister of recording artist D. Woods. Her introduction to music was from her father, a solo artist signed to Soul Train creator Don Cornelius’s record label.[44] A classically trained dancer in the disciplines of Jazz, ballet and modern dance, she began her career as a music video dancer for artist like Ciara. Dancing by day, Shanell penned songs by night to production from Atlanta producer and friend Bangladesh, garnering a name for herself as a songwriter.[45] As a principal dancer for Ne-Yo, who later signed her to his publishing company, Shanell headed out on tour where she continued to record and hone her writing skills, penning songs for Ne-Yo, Kelis, Danity Kane, Melanie Fiona, and Jennifer Hudson.[45] She was introduced to Lil Wayne who offered her a slot on his Young Money Entertainment roster, creative control of her projects, and the opportunity to join him on stage during his “I Am Music Tour.”[44] Shanell is currently on the 40 city “I Am Still Music Tour” with Lil Boo, Lloyd Banks, Kidd kidd, Kevin Kev and Big Dawg Movement which started in Hartford, CT July 13, 2011 and ends in Woodlands, TX September 11, 2011.[46] As the Pop Fusion Gypsy of Lil Wayne’s eclectic label crew of winning artists Young Money, Universal/Young Money songstress Shanell aka SnL is far from the average vocalist. The Atlanta-based singer/songwriter who‟s built a formidable name penning tracks for artists like Ne-Yo, Kelis, Melanie Fiona, Jennifer Hudson and many others has stepped from behind the soundboard and up to the mic with a creative pen and a sultry voice that‟s already proven to rock arena crowds. 'Cory Gunz' Peter Cory Pankey, Jr. (June 22, 1987) is an American rapper, better known by his stage name Cory Gunz. He is the son of rapperPeter Gunz, member of the rap duo Lord Tariq & Peter Gunz, and cousin of fellow rapper Junior.[disambiguation needed][47] Gunz is currently signed to Young Money Entertainment, Cash Money Records, After Platinum Records and Universal Republic Records. He is a native of the Bronx.[48] He was first signed by Tommy Mottola to Casablanca Records and Def Jam Recordings.[47][49] Jay-Zshepherded him into a joint venture through The Island Def Jam Music Group. He was featured on a remix of Rihanna's "If It's Lovin' That You Want".[50] Gunz The Apprentice 3 - Season Finale has amassed over 85,000 listens on the mixtape website Datpiff.[51] He also contributed a verse to the original version of Lil Wayne's A Milli before it was replaced with new verses by Wayne for the album version.[52] In early 2010 Cory Gunz inked a deal with Young Money Entertaimnent, After Platinum Records and Universal Motown. Gunz has also worked with actor and musician Nick Cannon.[48] He is featured in Lil Wayne's single "6 Foot 7 Foot." ory Gunz is also the star of MTV's "Son of A Gun" - a reality show that follows Cory after he signed by Young Money. It also features Nick Cannon and Peter Gunz.[53] He has released eight mixtapes since the start of his career. 'Christina Millian' Milian was born in Jersey City, New Jersey to Cuban parents Carmen Milian and Don Flores.[54]Named Christine Flores at birth, Milian changed her name and adopted her mother's maiden name in the hopes of landing a wider range of acting roles.[55] The oldest of three sisters, including Danielle and Elizabeth, she moved with her family to Waldorf, Maryland soon after her birth. Milian was only four years old when she showed an interest in show business,[56] and when her family realized that she was a talented actress, she became determined to pursue an entertainment career.[54] As a child, Milian was "very imaginative and very creative", and watching television and listening to the radio became her life. They inspired her to have fun, and she convinced her parents that she "did not want to be inside the TV", although it took some time to convince them.[55] By the time she was nine years old, Milian had begun auditioning with local talent agencies,[55] shot commercials for Wendy's and Honeycomb, and played the lead role in the musical Annie. Milian's mother noticed her daughter's potential and moved to Los Angeles with her three daughters when Milian was 13 years old. Milian's father stayed in Maryland and divorced her mother soon after the move.[54] Milian describes her family as her "first, her last, her everything", and says that although she got along with everyone as a child, she did not have many friends. Acting at a young age, Milian says that "people knew about it. It was the talk. Even the teachers were talking about it."[57] When Milian moved to Los Angeles, her only desire was to be an actress. She always wanted to be in the record business, but did not know how to obtain a recording contract During this time, she was also a host for the Disney Channele. After living in Los Angeles for six months, Milian moved into the same apartment complex as songwriter and producerRodney "Darkchild" Jerkins. Jerkins heard about Milian from a boy band he was working with and once he heard her sing, they began working together. For a year and a half, Milian went into a studio everyday and worked with Jerkins, which is where she started meeting people in the record business.[58] She began writing songs at the age of 17 because she needed a demo to help her obtain a recording contract. According to Milian, every time she recorded a song, the producer would refuse to give her the demo, or would write lyrics that she did not agree with. She felt that she had to write a song, record a demo, and send it out on her own.[59] Before singing to Young Money, Christina Milian released her self-titled debut album, which featured the singles "AM to PM" and "When You Look at Me"; AM to PM charted with in the top 40 of the US Billboard and both peaked in the top three on the UK Singles Chart. In 2004 Milian released her second studio album It's About Time which provided her first major US hit. "Dip It Low" which reached number 5 on the US Billboards, "Whatever U Want" was released has the albums second single, both singles charted within the top 10 of the UK charts. In 2006 Milian released her third studio album So Amazin'. The album produced one single only "Say I" which peaked in the top 30 of the US billboard. A month after the release of So Amazin', Milian's representative confirmed that she had left Island Records due to creative differences. Milian signed with Interscope Records in 2009. A single, ballad "Us Against the World", was released in October 2008. In 2012 Milian signed to Young Money in which she will release her fourth studio album. Although Milian is best known for her singing career, she originally wanted to be an actress. Her first lead role was in the 2003 film Love Don't Cost a Thing, and subsequently had main roles in Be Cool and the horror film Pulse. Milian had a minor role in Ghosts of Girlfriends Past, and starred as the lead role in the straight-to-DVD film Bring It On: Fight to the Finish. On September 4, 2009, Milian and R&B singer/songwriter The-Dream eloped in Las Vegas,[60] and she gave birth to their daughter, Violet, on February 26, 2010.[61] Milian and The-Dream announced their separation on July 12, 2010.[62] Milian has since been cast in the ABC Family Original Movie Christmas Cupid, alongside Ashley Benson and Chad Michael Murray.[63] Recent artists of Young Money are Torion Sellers, Christina Milian and Keko Kiwa Discography 'Albums' Singles 'Other charted Songs' '' Category:Groups